vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuko (Miraculous Ladybug)
|-|Ryuko= |-|Kagami Tsurugi= |-|Riposte= |-|Oni-Chan= Summary Kagami Tsurugi is a Japanese student at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Ikari Gozen", after she is made imprisoned by the titular villain, Ladybug gives her the Dragon Miraculous to both free her and defeat Ikari Gozen. When the Miraculous is inhabited by Longg, Kagami becomes Ryuko, a dragon-themed superhero. In "Riposte", after Kagami mistakenly thinks that she lost the fencing battle with Adrien, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Riposte, a fencing themed villain. Later in "Oni-Chan", after seeing a picture of Lila Rossi kissing Adrien, Kagami is akumatized into Oni-Chan, a demon rose-themed villain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 8-A Name: Kagami Tsurugi (Civilian), Ryuko (Superhero Alter ego), Riposte, Oni-Chan (Akumatized Villain-self) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 13-14 years (Season 2), 15 years (Season 3). 16 years (Currently) Classification: Human, Superhero, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Kagami =Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fencing, Transformation |-|Ryuko =Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordswoman, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Water Manipulation (Via Water Dragon), Wind Manipulation (Via Wind Dragon), Lightning Manipulation (Via Lightning Dragon), Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility and Body Control (Able to convert her body in the element of her desire), Barrier Creation, Creation (Able to create relatively big amounts of the element of her desire), Surface Scaling, Resistance to extreme temperatures, Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) and Deconstruction (Upscaling from Cat Noir, who took his own Cataclysm and survived, albeit injured) |-|Riposte =Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordswoman, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 6), Air Manipulation (Able to create shockwaves with her sword swings to attack at a distance), Natural Weaponry (Her sword is merged to her hand); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Ripostes that would remain immobile until Kagami gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Oni-Chan =Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordswoman, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 6), limited Place-Switching and Technology Manipulation (Able to create a horn on it’s target that would sent messages to the nearby mobile devices, making the one who sees them swap places with Oni-Chan), Stealth Mastery; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Oni-Chans that would remain immobile until Kagami gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Regularly matches Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to new Miraculous holders such as Pegasus and Carapace. Superior to her first Akumatized self) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought against Ladybug and Cat Noir about two years after they fought Stoneheart. Casually sliced the Louvre Pyramid with the shockwave of one of her swings) | At least Multi-City Block level (Superior to Riposte. Fought Ladybug and Cat Noir over two years after they fought Stoneheart) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Moved as a blur even compared to Ladybug and Cat Noir) | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to The Mime. Keep up with Season 2 Ladybug, who was able to react to lightning) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Able to keep up with Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Comparable to Carapace and her Akumatized self) | Class M (Stood her ground against Ladybug’s pull. Superior to the Mime, who held the falling Eiffel Tower) | Class M (At least as strong as before) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Clashed with Ikari Gozen, who can exchange blows with Ladybug and Cat Noir) | At least Multi-City Block Class (Clashed with Cat Noir) | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Viperion, who can take hits from Cat Noir). Elemental Intangibility makes her hard to kill | At least Multi-City Block level. Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down | At least Multi-City Block level. Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, higher with her sword. At least tens of meters via elemental manipulation (Her range shouldn’t be below compared to that of a casual Dragon Bug’s, who could create a large water dome) | Extended melee range, tens of meters with air slashes | Extended melee range with her bokken, at least hundreds of meters via switching Standard Equipment: The Dragon Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Storms), which allows her to transform into Ryuko, a Dragon-themed superhero. Her sword | Her Sword | Her Bokken Intelligence: Above Average (Marinette regards her as somebody very smart and observant. Was the best fencer in every institution that imparted fencing lessons only matched by Adrien, her skill being not but further increased in every one of her transformations. Claims to have skill with bows and it’s skilled at ice skating) Weaknesses: Powers will be lost if her choker is taken. After employing all of her elemental dragons, she will revert to her civilian form after 5 minutes | Powers will be lost if her sword is destroyed. If her Akuma is purified after being defeated she won’t be able to duplicate | Her powers will make her swap place with whoever who reads the message regardless if she wants it or not. Powers will be lost if her bokken is destroyed. If her Akuma is purified after being defeated she won’t be able to duplicate Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Ryuko= RyukoWindDragon.gif|Ryuko employs her Wind Dragon RyukoWaterDragon.gif|Ryuko employs her Water Dragon Dragon Miraculous Superpower: The user is able to transform, create and manipulate water, lightning and wind, the elements of a storm. She’s able to to activate any of these three transformations: * Wind Dragon: The user is transformed into a cloud of air, allowing them to travel through the air and escape confinements. They also can generate and control strong winds. * Water Dragon: The User is transformed into water, allowing them to pass through tight openings. They also can generate and control massive amounts of water. * Lightning Dragon: Assumed to allow the user to transform into lightning. Also generating and control massive amounts of it |-|Riposte = Riposte wields a sword in combat and as her sword is directly attached to her hand, so it is impossible to remove it. She uses the sword to strike at incredible speeds and slice through any material. She can create shock waves with her sword to slice objects from a distance. Also, she is capable of leaping great distances. |-|Oni-Chan = OniMark.gif|Oni-Chan marks Lila OniSwap.gif|Oni-Chan swaps places Besides possessing heightened abilities, like speed, strength, and agility, Oni-Chan possesses a sword that can wield powerful red energy. When she touches someone with it, they grow a horn similar to hers. The horn seemingly works as a cell tower and sends messages to anyone with a mobile phone that is near the person with the horn, allowing her to trade places with the ones who get her messages and continually track said person as a result. Another effect of the horn is that, when the person afflicted with it lies, the horn grows bigger. Keys: Kagami | Ryuko | Riposte | Oni-Chan Gallery MIRACULOUS �� RIPOSTE - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� ONI-CHAN - TRAILER �� Las Aventuras de Ladybug Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Rich Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Acrobats Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Technology Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Yandere Characters